bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicles of the Lost Home
The Chronicles of the Lost Home are a set of books written by an early human settler of Gilneas going by the name of “Jorn Thoinson”. Having been translated during the time of the Empire of Arathor, the Chronicles were often missing pieces or having bits remaining untranslated due to conflict in dialect. Thought to be a lost language of early Gilneans, it was found that the language linked to the Winterhold Vrykul; a group that refused to align with the Lich King during the wars of Northrend. As a result, this group was nearly wiped out and forced to flee into the mountains of the Storm Peaks. Having their home excavated by members of the Explorer’s League, it was later found after several years the link between Winterhold script, a minor dialect of over all Vrykul speech, and the Chronicles of the Lost Home. Under taken by the Blackstone publishing company and their affiliates, the Chronicles are being re-translated and placed out piece by piece. Remarkably, the stories show the early days of Gilneas in an informal sort of journal, providing insight that was otherwise impossible to know prior. The Chronicles The Chronicles are kept by Jorn Thoinson and some of his descendants based on major events of their lives. Jorn, patroning under the spirit Hroltharth, finds this to be his gift to the spirit by keeping record of memorable moments of his life and several other occurrences. As such, there are large gaps at times between time periods of Jorn's life. The Frostland The first chronicle details that of an area known as The Frostland; later to be clarified to likely be referring to Northrend or the home of the Winterhold. It speaks of Jorn’s early years, recalling them rather than living through them as it does with other chronicles. ---- The early nights I spent with my mother would always sing in my head, though its contrast was always found with my father. Both of them, gargantuan creatures as the rest of the forebears were, all towering above our tallest. Mother had always bestowed me with love and the blessings of the spirits whenever able, she raised me and saw to my future. Father scorned me, stating in bouts of drunken stupor that I was the reason he could never return to the Frostland. That it was my misbegotten birth that had damned our family as it had the others in Hroksgarde. Despite my mother’s protests, he had never cared for me as a son until I could hunt and kill on my own. The one time I’d ever seen him smile in approval at me. The one time I’d ever felt like my father had seen a son in me instead of a burden. These moments were always fleeting, but when I’d felled two stags in a hunting trip with the other Forebears I could hear him in the camp. Where as the other sons had felled one or none, he boasted and bragged that Kryfta, spirit of the hunt, had not abandoned me where Kolskirr, spirit of strength, had. That while Kolskirr’s curse ran rampant through their loins and into us, the children, there were still yet spirits who watched us. Father never made these boasts in front of me. He belittled my achievements, stating I needed to be better. That I needed to strive for excellence where my failings were. Kolskirr might have seen to belittle my form, to see us exiled from the Frostland by his wrath, but the other spirits would answer me. As I grew into the cusp of adulthood, my father saw it fitting to take me, alone, into the forests by the coast. Mother worried and fretted, that he might murder me to see some sort of return home, but he did not. His pride swelled in me in private and with the other Forebears. That they had seen in me and a few other sons that we supped from Kolskirr’s strength as he slept. That we had drank deep of Hroltharth’s wisdom in our dreams. That we had inherited more than what was believed. My father spoke to me that night of things he had never before, the Frostlands. Our lost home. Rolling hills of green with pines that stretched to touch the heavens and claim them. Snow capped peaks, great eagles that brought with them Kryfta’s eyes as sheets of Hodir’s claim draped the lands. As his sons raged against the sons of Gottrak, even as he lay unseen. The land of our home, the Winterhold. We reigned there, dominating over the Ragescorn and Kolyk clans. Where they knelt to us, bestowing us with the blessings of Kolskirr in forms of finely crafted weapons, finely adorned pelts with the oils of Kryfta. The milk of Kroltharth’s mighty worgs that flowed in the blue vials from the conjuring rituals, the beads to stave off Yolthoth the Underdweller. Murals that depicted Hodir and Gottrak’s never ending battles over the lands. Depictions of numerous spirits of the land or blessings from them constantly swelled into our stores. And we, of my blood line, were heirs to this. Exiled from this due to the blood in my veins to this south land, where Hodir’s grip was lessened and Freyja made deals with Gottrak for the humid never ending rains. Yet my father spoke no ill this night, he did not rage his fists against my body as he had in days past. He instead spoke of the future. How we would inherit this blessed legacy in new lands; to conquer those among us and smash them before our feet. How we would rule here in the name of the Frostlands. My head swelled with dreams of the Frostlands. In my dreams I ran with Hroltharth’s mighty worgs, where we laid low in Kryfta’s name mighty stags and battled endlessly as Kolskirr attempted to damn us to the Underdweller. In my dreams, I felt Freyja’s blessings along with Kryfta. I felt strong. As we reached the time of this writing, father and mother began to grey. Where the Forebears once protected and sheparded us, we now acted as their guardians as they grew too weak to call upon Kolskirr. Where we never knew his blessing, they had lived with it and with Fararleyfi upon most of them, they could not bear. My father remained one of the few who greyed in Kolskirr’s favor, a blessing of our bloodline. Hroksgarde had grown in these times, taking in more of the wayward that had landed in this place. All Forebears greying while we, the children, began to take shape more and more. Father, once my bane, had become my greatest strength. From him, I drank deep of the teachings of Kolskirr that were kept from me physically. That I adapted to my form rather than attempt to learn by his. Father pushed me to find a wife, to bind ourselves under the spirits and to bear him children that hopefully would sup as I had from the spirits. He pointed me to Old Floki’s daughter, Hrali. As a young one, she drank deep from Hroltharth’s cups. She had been called blessed by his worgs, one of their kin, for she had learned enough from Hroltharth to continue the wisdom of Winterhold. She could wield Hodir’s mighty powers in tandem with the flames of Gottrak. And ever still to amaze, she mastered the rune works of the Underdweller beyond what any of us could imagine. Where I robbed Kolskirr in his sleep, Hrali walked in the presence of Hroltharth as a guest. She would be perfect, she would be mine. I placed before her, as was tradition, the blessings of her chosen gods. The milk of the worgs, which enriched her blessings with each sip, the antlers of a great stag in Kryfta’s name and finally beads taken from Winterhold in my parent’s escape, to ward off the Underdweller as she supped from his store. Finally, she recognized my claim to her but with a challenge, rather than acceptance. Many of Hroksgarde wanted fair Hrali’s hand. To reap the strength her loins would bestow their bloodline. Many spoke of the beloved Frostlands, many wished for the horns of the mighty Shoveltusks, the chosen animals of Kryfta. Many wished to stride along the god kings of old atop their mighty moose steeds from the lands of the progenitors. And many believed the Val’kyr would not answer us in our death, to take us to the homes we belonged in. Hrali, however, only spoke of the halls of Hroltharth and his mighty worgs. She wished a pelt from one of the children of Gungir and Frathir. She wanted the pelt of Thothborn, the worg twisted by the Underdweller. A massive creature, sired by worgs brought by the Forebears. It dwarfed its parents in size and was believed to have been Yolthoth’s way of watching us. To find us in our states of weakness to drag us away to Helheim. To wear that worg’s pelt would bring her Hroltharth’s boon, for they would be recognized as having abated the rival spirit. I set out with Hrali two nights after she’d informed me of what she desired. Several other men had attempted before me, but they had all failed. Hearing of my movements, my father bestowed unto me our family’s weapon. The Winterspike, said to be crafted from a whisker of Hodir’s great beard. A long spear with an eternally frosted tip, the Winterspike was stolen away from our home in the early days of our parents departure. We trekked far into the northern hills, nearing where the lands of eternal rain began to deviate into the sprawling pines that rivaled the Frostlands’ tales. There, we found Thothborn, among his many bitches that sired his befouled pups. He did not take well to our entrance into his abode, charging and snarling at us with ravenous fury and the Underdweller’s spittle foaming from his mouth. Hrali’s magic was able to abate him for a time, though it would take the might of Kolskirr to fell the beast. Broken spear hafts and arrows littered the lair of the beast, some skewered into Thothborn himself. As the beast neared me, I could only ward him off with Winterspike, not finding an opening through his mighty claws and raging fangs. As we battled on, the bitches of Thothborn began to beset us relentlessly, Hrali being taken from the fight to keep them from us. We would die in this cavern, far from our homes and taken to Helheim undoubtedly if we failed here. Then, I heard whispers in my head. Deep bellowing roars as the mighty wolf came to end me. Kolskirr had filled by blood with the strength of the forebears. He had come to me as I woke and strived. He had found me worthy. With a mighty roar, echoed by Kolskirr’s mighty power, I skewered Winterspike into the beast. His heart impaled and frozen still from Winterspike. The Underdweller defeated. I supped from his meat that night. We under took the ritual of brullaup where Hrali gave unto me a bowl of stag's antler, and I the coat of worg fur unto her. We all drank in celebration as I took Hrali in my chambers. As I ensured my bloodline would run strong from the uniting of our forms. Kolskirr’s fury had stilled in my heart, but the ember that had entered into me stoked the fires of my continued greatness. My father was right. We were exiled from the Frostlands, but these grounds would become even greater under my blood. The Tvalir The Tvalir chronicles Jorn’s people’s encounter with a rival clan and how they begin to rise above their roots. It is set some ten years after his wedding Hrali. The Tvalir seemed to have been derived from a sea faring clan, many speculate it was that of the Kvaldir before whatever it was that beset them. ---- As I pushed my mother's ship out to sea, Kolskirr's fury raged in my heart. It was not Yolthoth who took her, or even Hodir's wicked chill, but an act of war from a neighboring clan. Ysolda, my mother, was our most level headed clanswoman. She guided me as I took command from my ailing father after Fararleyfi finally took him. She guided us as my wife's stomach swelled with our three children. And finally, when Hodir's chill nearly took Skirrbjorn, my eldest son, she nursed him back with Gottrak's aid. And now, as I remember this all, Kolskirr's fury boils in my blood again. I am the blood of those who have come before me, and as the Winterhold once did, I now claim my self chieftain. As leader of Forebears, I have done what many claimed impossible, I declared Kolskirr my prime patron. Some of the forbears would not have it, but those who dared to challenge me I only responded with the threat of Grimirtha. If they wished to challenge my honor, it would be to the death. Ingvar Grimbraid was the only to challenge me. One of the youngest of the Forebears, he had held as one of the few keepers of Kolskirr. After I challenged him, he held his honor high as we dueled. When the Winterspike skewered through his being, claiming his life, I found vindication as a keeper of Kolskirr as well. Compendium Many of Jorn’s passages mention gods or spirits that his people believed in. Believing to eventually give way to what is known as the modern Old Ways, these spirits often embody elements of nature or being. Various other terms are also referenced that may seem confusing at first. Prominent Terms Some terms have remained untranslated so as not to jumble the passage. Most of the Winterhold and later Kolsgardic language is derived from a slight modification of the Vrykul. The dialect eventually served to die out by the time of Arathor over taking it and its people being dominated. Kolsgardic language differs from Vrykul in that some spellings and pronunciations are different, though this is also true of dialect in modern Vrykul. *Hroksgarde - The settlement where Jorn and his people are. *Forebears - The Vrykul. *Winterhold - The Clan of Vrykul from which Jorn and his peers originate from. *Kolsgarde - The clan that Jorn founds to replace the Winterhold after the last Vrykul perishes. *Grimirtha - A ritual of death that decides the fate of a dispute, honor battle. The loser does not lose their honor but their life instead. The challenger places down a banner, typically one of their own make or draped in red. If the challenged refuses, it is seen as a blow to their honor and prestige and a mark of cowardice. This is still a modern Vrykul practice, as seen on the Savage Ledge in Northrend. *Kivorka - The passing down of ceremonial drinking horns. A practice still found in modern Vrykul society, the highest ranking female passes it down to the would-be owner, declaring their rights and deeds. *Brullaup - A wedding ceremony. *Fararleyfi - Also referred to as "The Leaving", is the belief that when one became too content in their living or Kolskirr had found them lacking, that they would lose their strength bestowed upon them from the spirit. It was not thought thought that Fararleyfi would affect the Kolsgardic people, but only the Forebears. When the Kolsgardics became older and they found similar symptoms, they believed it was that Kolskirr would not spare them his wrath even if he'd visited onto them on their birth. It was said those whose patron spirit was Kolskirr would have more time, while those who had him as their prime would be able to stave it off permanently. As Kolsgardics were not allowed to select him as a prime patron, they found Fararleyfi inevitable. In truth, this merely refers to when one has become too old and cannot fight as well, as age does. Those who took on Kolskirr as a patron were often more physically oriented, hence why they believed he helped stave it off. The Dreaming World and the Spirit Houses Early Winterhold teachings spoke of the realm of the spirits only being accessible during sleep. There, they would drift through the Dreaming World and periodically make contact with the spirits to either learn or steal from them. As the clansmembers chose from three spirits as their patrons, it was believed that when they dreamed they were more inclined to visit these realms than the others. Nightmares were explained as Yolthoth the Underdweller attempting to drag them away into Helheim, an area of eternal suffering and sorrow. To die in one’s sleep was seen as Yolthoth taking hold of their soul and dragging it away. Something that could only be undone by a ceremonial pyre to the patron spirits. Each major spirit held a “house” in Hroksgarde. As there were numerous upon numerous spirits, some unnamed and others barely mentioned, only the prime spirits held houses within Hroksgarde. These were seen as shrines connected to their realms, where they would be prayed to in order to invoke the blessings of the spirits. These homes were maintained by Keepers who would hold that spirit as their prime patron. Yolthoth’s house was kept by keepers of all the major spirits (bar Kolskirr as he had no keeper), and his shrine was always to be a broken one of a goat. Kolskirr, Spirit of Strength Kolskirr Cursegiver is the name of the Spirit of Strength. Embodied by a great bear with claws of eternally bloodied iron, Kolskirr is blamed for the “Curse of Kolskirr” which led to humanity. Revered as the spirit who had forsaken the Forebears, or Vrykul, for some unknown slight, Kolskirr is mentioned to be directly responsible for humans not being as strong as their parents. Despite this, Kolskirr is still revered and many call upon his blessing for their children even after he’d supposedly forsaken them. For a human to grow physically strong is mentioned as stealing from Kolskirr’s stores in his slumber; thus adding to their own strength. Throughout Jorn’s stories, it is found that he “taps into Kolskirr’s might” in various passages, giving him almost superhuman strength. This has been interpreted as a form of magic that Jorn had possessed that he knew not how to tap into outside of life threatening situations, or simply major boosts to adrenaline. The House of Kolskirr in Hroksgarde is known to be empty of dwellers aside from various shrines that many would pray to. This is done as they are seen to have been forsaken by the spirit, and to dwell in his house as a keeper is an affront. Prior to their death, the Vrykul would over see the house of Kolskirr, though under Jorn he took the mantle as keeper when he declared the spirit his prime patron. After his death, Kolskirr's house went without a keeper for sometime until his great grandson took the position to stand against the Arathi. Yolthoth the Underdweller, Spirit of Death and Misery Yolthoth the Underdweller is one of the few spirits said to be entirely malevolent in his goals and one that is feared or reviled by Jorn and his people. Said to wield terrible power, Yolthoth holds an eternal grudge against the other spirits in the lore of the Chronicles. It is claimed that Yolthoth, once a spirit of mischief rather than suffering, called upon Kolskirr wrath upon stealing from his stores and taking a mantle of iron from him. To punish Yolthoth, Kolskirr made his children, the goats and rams of the world, idiotic and dull. Robbing them of their ability to speak and conjure magic. This enraged Yolthoth, causing him to befoul his own realm and create what is referred to as Helheim. He forsook his place as a spirit of mischief and instead sought to destroy all the other spirits had put into place in the name of his children. To invoke the name of Yolthoth was to invite hatred and darkness into one’s being. While this would grant monumental power, their spirit was forever damned to Helheim and to reincarnation as one of Yolthoth’s children. Yolthoth is seen as the explanation for any bad tidings that befell Jorn and his people, such as harsh winters being Yolthoth using his old trickery to fool Hodir into punishing them, or poor hunts as Yolthoth driving away Kryfta’s creatures. To take him as a patron is forbidden among Jorn’s people, though not among others. His house is kept by keepers of various spirits, stated to be keeping watch for his rise. His shrine, once a golden goat, is kept as a rusty iron goat with the head broken off. Hodir, Spirit of Winter One of the few spirits based off the titanic waters of Ulduar, Hodir is stated to be a large man made of eternal frost, with a beard that drapes over the land he walks, leaving snow in its wake. His sons, smaller giants made of ice, are said to have similar effects; but not nearly as much as his father. He is stated to be in an eternal war with his brother, Gottrak, the spirit of fire, for dominance of the land and as a result of a past treason. One of the few spirits not based on an animal but rather an element of nature, Hodir holds a place as being the god to call upon for salvation from Gottrak in punishing summers. One of Hroltharth’s brothers, Hodir blesses those of the House of Hroltharth with the might of his winter. Hodir is seen as the explanation for winter and cold as well as the source of early frost magic. Having little involvement outside of winter, Hodir’s blessing was rarely called upon outside of those who worshipped his house. When Gottrak’s Blight beset someone, Hodir was often called upon as the god to save them, as their heads burned with fire. It is speculated this is referring to high temperature fevers that some of the clan may have suffered in their early days, and that ice was used to aid with them. Hodir is often paired with his two brothers as patrons for those who seek into the magical world. As Gottrak and Hodir are polar opposites, it was seen as befoulment if early mages attempted to blend their magic together; thus abating the creation of Frostfire. Hodir was especially blessed to the Winterhold, while not so to others, due to the nature of their clan’s origins near the Storm Peaks. As a result, Hodir was often prayed to regardless of patron status and his house was always well adorned. Adorned in stag pelts dyed blue along with the remnants of Shoveltusk adornments brought in the exile from Northrend, Hodir’s House maintained a fair amount of keepers. His shrine is often that of a mighty Shoveltusk. Hroltharth, Spirit of Wisdom Mentioned alongside Kolskirr many times is the spirit Hroltharth, the Spirit of Wisdom and magical power. Said to be portrayed as a great lizard flanked by giant worgs, Gungir and Frathir, Hroltharth is the pinnacle of wisdom in the spirit realm. One of the oldest spirits created, Hroltharth makes his eternal charge to chronicle the ages and to watch over magic. Stated to be the father of the Proto-dragons, Hroltharth’s children are never encountered by Jorn’s people as a result. As a substitute, they give blessing by way of Gungir and Frathir’s children, the wolves and worgs of Azeroth. To this end, they also use a mixture referred to as the Milk of the Worgs, specifically Frathir, to enrich the power of their mages. This mixture is described at being conjured into vials through a mixture of water and blessed herbs, which transmutes it into the milk from the teats of Frathir. It has been found that the recipe referred to in small detail is akin to that of modern mana potions, and that the Milk may just simply be early potions of mana that the humans did not understand. Hroltharth shares several strange connections with Malygos, and it is believed that the Winterhold grew their belief or it was shaped slightly by chance encounters with the Blue Dragonflight. Regardless of this, Hroltharth is said to be the brother of Hodir and Gottrak; a brother they both adore despite their hatred for each other respectively. As such, they have blessed Hroltharth’s followers with the ability to call upon various magics, while Hroltharth bestows the magic of runes. Hroltharth’s house was one of the more plentiful to be kept and is often kept as a patron of the mages or early scholars/scribes. It is adorned in the pelts of worgs and the shrine is that of a winged lizard, akin to a dragon. He is stated to be the brother of the two warring spirits of Gottrak and Hodir, claimed to be beloved by both of them despite their eternal war. Though at one time Hroltharth attempted to return Gottrak's physical form to end their war, he later refrained as he saw that their war had melded the world around them. To end their war and reunite the brothers would result in the death of much of Azeroth, and so with a heavy heart, Hroltharth looked away from the conflict of his siblings. Gottrak, Spirit of Fire Mentioned many times when refering to Hodir or Hroltharth is their brother, Gottrak. Several pieces of the early human's lore showed that Gottrak was believed to once take the form of a large giant on fire. These flames would melt Hodir's blankets of snow, resulting in Hodir's move against his once close brother. As Gottrak slept for the winter, Hodir blanketed Gottrak's normally hot realm; covering it in snow. As the snow melted from the heat, water washed over the region and finally blanketed Gottrak himself. Unable to remove the water from his being, Gottrak's physical form melted away. However, his anger at his brother persisted on, taking the form of smog-steam, waging eternal war against Hodir for his treason. While some texts claim Hodir had full intention of snuffing out Gottrak, mainly from Gotrrak's keepers, others claim Hodir merely wished to punish his brother minorly; accidentally resulting in the destruction of his form. Gottrak is the spirit of fire, attributed with the season of summer. While not kept as heartily as Hodir's house, Gottrak kept a fair home of keepers to wade away Hodir's reign in winter. Kept as the keeper of Fire, those seeking into the magical world would often beseech Gottrak for teachings in flame. Ultimately, Gottrak was prayed to in harsh winters, being seen as the spirit that would save the people from freezing to death. An early beverage was consumed by followers of Gottrak known as Smogsteam. A dark liquid, the drink was said to warm the blood and one's being at the cost of being unable to properly think while Gottrak was within their head. From descriptions of the making of it as well as the description of those who had imbibed it, Smogsteam is likely just a form of hard alcohol. Freya, Spirit of the Woods The only other spirit derived from a titanic watcher, Freya was said to be one half of what was once a greater spirit. Once a spirit that was united with Kryfta, her other half, Freya became the watcher of the woods after the Underdweller captured their united form. Chained and beset upon by the Underdweller's forces, their united spirit was wracked and beset before the Underdweller's depravity. Seeking no other way to escape, the united spirit split themselves to escape, becoming Freya and Kryfta. Freya is portrayed in the form of a great stag, despite being usually associated as a woman. The stag's antlers branch out wide, forests growing upon them and about her back as her physical form rests in Azeroth to recover from the depravity of Yolthoth. In her name, blessings of fruit and water are often left. Seen as a docile spirit, it is considered an insult to sacrifice an animal or a person to Freya, as she will not partake in the flesh of mortals or her children. It is said that Freya was the reason that humanity was able to tame animals of the wild. Having found their ancestors to be savage and wild, Freya taught them that they could tame animals rather than butcher them, to make them life long companions rather than a meal for a night. As a result, the keepers of Freya's house all usually had some sort of animal familiar. Despite being the other half of Kryfta and known as a docile pacifist, Freya does not oppose Kryfta or his eternal hunt. Rather, she understands the need for hunting and survival, and that it is a natural means of life. Unlike Hodir, it is found that Freya shares very little to her titanic watcher form. Her house is kept well, though not plentiful as Hodir's. Kryfta, Spirit of the Hunt Kryfta the Greathunter, otherwise known as the other half of Freya from the nameless spirit that Yolthoth captured. While when united, the greater spirit oversaw the forests and hunts, Kryfta embodied the spirit's desire for revenge and eagerness for sport. Personified as a large wolf, Kryfta the Greathunter is one of the spirits who houses a plentiful house. Said to be followed in essence by every wolf on Azeroth, Kryfta's rage and ferocity was ideal to the hunters of Jorn's people. Kept through sacrifices of furs, meat and other animal offerings, Kryfta was seen as one of the greatest spirits. His eternal rage at being separated from his other half as well as Yolthoth's defilement of his being, Kryfta's physical form hunts for Yolthoth throughout the ages. It is stated that Kryfta's physical form was dragged into Yolthoth's realm during a great war against him, but the Underdweller underestimated him. Slaying and butchering thousands of Yolthoth's followers and servants, Kryfta's rage is eternally kept in Yolthoth's own realm, butchering scores of the dark spirit's followers for all ages. Hunters call upon this unleashed fury, seeking to sup from the excess energies of Kryfta and gain his strength. Kryfta is extremely similar to the Ancient, Goldrinn. His rage and ferocity are exactly similar to that of Goldrinn, including his removal from the world. Where Goldrinn defended Eldre'thalas from thousands of demons until he was slain, Kryfta defended Azeroth in some unknown war from Yolthoth's servants before he was dragged away into the Underdweller's realm. It is believed that Kryfta could have been derived from Goldrinn, which means that current day worship of Kryfta is, ironically, Goldrinn worship. Gurni, Spirit of the Ocean The final great spirit is that of Gurni, the grand whale. Said to be the great spirit of the ocean, Gurni is often called upon for good fish harvest and safe travel through the ocean. Unlike the other spirits, his home is kept against the shore and is a bare thing. Rather than a shrine, there is a plaque of a fish upon the floor. One is to stand upon it, then dump their sacrifice of meat or beads into the ocean. These sacrifices would then be devoured by the children of Gurni, or at least draw them closer to be tested. All dwellers of the ocean are seen as Gurni's children, claimed to have been created by him due to his infinite loneliness. After creating countless children and being sated, Gurni's life energy was nearly completely spent. In order to keep himself alive, he tests his children against the beings of the surface, creating an eternal balance of life and death. With each death, Gurni is empowered again to birth more sea creatures to life; keeping a delicate flow of his life to keep himself about. With his life force drained enough, Gurni rests in the deepest recesses of the ocean rather than above, resting to restore his energy naturally at the same time as absorbing his kin's. It is said that Yolthoth once beset upon Gurni only to be swallowed by the tide of the ocean. Escaping from Gurni, Yolthoth's final revenge on the spirit was to curse some of his children, creating the Murlocs of Azeroth. Not seeking to abandon his children, Murlocs were granted limited intelligence by Gurni to live their lives on the surface and shore without issue. While some became worshippers of Yolthoth, others became his greatest champions in keeping the flow of the ocean eternal. It is believed Gurni may be influenced by early exposure to Neptulon, who is the elemental lord of water. Aside from those likenesses, however, Gurni is entirely separate. Lesser Spirits Many countless spirits dotted Jorn's tales that held no homes aside from the Grand Home, which was a great hall for blessings of any minor or greater spirit without going to their individual home. As a result, there are too many to detail. Category:Books